Black no es un Peluche
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Un cuarto compartido no era problema para White, pero quizás sí para Black. La situación empeora cuando cierta chica usa al castaño como un peluche, y a la mañana siguiente surge cierto momento incómodo entre ambos. (/.o.)/ ¡Agencyshipping!


OH ARCEUS

Aquí está un fic de pokémon que hice para cambiar un poco la onda del special que siempre hago~

Me gusta el Agencyshipping, no sé, es bonito, principalmente porque me late que N no pega ashí.

ASHSHAHAHA  
bueno, espero que les guste :D

* * *

No era la primera vez que tenían que compartir cama durante los viajes, a veces, simplemente sucedía que el Centro Pokémon no tenía suficientes habitaciones y debían quedarse en un cuarto los dos.

White no tenía ningún problema con ello, simplemente a veces se tornaba incómodo. Es decir, Black en ocasiones se quedaba en silencio mientras le miraba, y cuando ella decía algo al respecto—una sacudida por el hombro, un "¿Black, estás bien?"—, se sonrojaba, desviaba los ojos de ella y se fijaba en algo más.

¿Acaso ya no le agradaba a Black? La sola pregunta sonaba estúpida, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ese dichoso peso de "Quizás sea cierto" que White odiaba.

Últimamente le veía más cambiado, sin sufrir esos problemas ocasionados por los pensamientos sobre ganar la Liga Pokémon, Musharna había vuelto, pero White desconocía las razones por las cuales lo abandonó al principio.

A veces le daba risa cuando él se quedaba en silencio y miraba a su alrededor, decía "Allí hay un Sawbuck, White, ten cuidado. ¡No te burles de mí, White!", pero luego ella enganchaba sus brazos y el asunto quedaba como comenzó, en silencio.

Miró al castaño frente a sí, durmiendo o quizás fingiendo dormir, y se notaba relajado, con la respiración lenta y acompasada de alguien que quizás esté por el quinto sueño e iba rumbo al sexto. Recordó cuando se conocieron, ella diciéndole que debía pagar lo que hizo.

Había devolvido cada Pokédolar hacía muchos años, pero aún así no se fue.

El chico frunció el ceño, los ojos castaños se abrieron a medias, acompañados de una sonrisa.

—Te gusta verme dormir, directora—murmuró con la voz ronca del sueño, ella arrugó la frente con molestia y se giró para no verle la cara. Claro que no notó que Black se había sentido herido por eso—, perdón, White—masculló levantándose de la cama, tomando la almohada y lanzándola al suelo, acostándose sobre ella y observando la luna por la ventana.

Ella no se había dado cuenta aún que la quería. Cuatro años y no tenía ni idea de que estaba enamorado perdidamente. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía cómo se sentía Yellow respecto a Red.

—Black...—susurró White sorprendida de que él se quedara en el piso, un vacío se instaló en su corazón al ver el rostro compungido de su compañero de viajes. Así que se acercó a él y recostó la cabeza en su pecho, con el oído pegado a la camiseta y escuchando el corazón de Black, que se había ruborizado fuertemente pero no se veía por el brillo blanco de la luna.

Los latidos del castaño se habían acelerado demasiado, pero aún así calmaba a White y le daba ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir con su amigo, cosa que hizo sin importarle lo que él dijera. Black comenzó a respirar más rápido, conforme los segundos pasaban.

—_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_—pensaba, teniendo a White con la cabeza en su pecho, el brazo rodeándolo y la pierna enredada entre las suyas. ¿White acaso creía que era un peluche gigante? Es decir, ya sabía que era su mejor amiga y todo eso, pero, Arceus, sufriría una crisis de nervios si seguía así. Trató de imaginarse ganando otra cosas (puesto que la Liga Pokémon ya la había terminado), pero terminó con una imagen de él y White besándose. ¡ESO NO AYUDÓ!

Musharna salió de su pokébola y se acercó a Black, que le rogaba con la mirada que se comiera ese dichoso pensamiento, pero se negó y Black dio un suspiro de resignación. Tendría que aguantar a White sobre él toda la noche.

Estaba haciendo frío, porque él mismo sentía su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, como pudo, jaló la cobija de la cama y la puso sobre White para que no se congelara y dejase de salir ese maldito vaho de aire que tan preocupado le tenía desde hacía unos minutos.

—_Tal vez...sea mejor concentrarme otra cosa_—pensó, recordand sobre lo que le hizo a White, respecto a la noria. El chico tenía buenas intenciones, pero todo tiene un límite, y por ello, Black aún no comprendía cómo demonios White lo persiguió durante un año para decirle que lo quería, luego eso se esfumó y continuó con la Agencia, sin imaginarse en ningún momento que Black sufría ataques cada vez que debían dormir en la misma cama.

Ella se movió, y su rostro quedó en el hueco de la clavícula de Black, ocultando su rostro y haciendo que él se sonrojase al sentir la respiración de la chica contra su cuello.

Los ojos le estaban comenzando a escocer por el sueño, tampoco es que el aroma a vainilla del cabello de White ayudase con ello, pero al final sus párpados perdieron la batalla, con Black jurándose que los abriría en unos momentos, sin embargo, no los abrió hasta que un rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana e impactó contra su rostro, iluminándolo y quemándolo.

White seguía abrazada a él, en un sueño tan profundo que seguro su Musharna se daría un festín con él, claro que el pokémon lo intentó, pero Black le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y se fue dando trompicones hasta quedar en un rincón durmiendo.

—White...—murmuró frotándose los ojos con la mano, sintiendo las ojeras bajo estos y las piernas entumecidas. Trató de incorporarse en los codos, pero White no facilitó las cosas tampoco.

—Uh...Black...no...cosquillas...tonto...—balbuceaba mientras se movía y apretaba más a su amigo, que no tuvo más remedio que volverse a acostar—...yo también...Black...—susurró frotando la nariz contra la camiseta de él, que estaba con la cara en una mueca de impresión. ¿Con qué estaba soñando White?¿Por qué lo mencionó?¿¡Qué era eso de "Yo también"?! —Uhg...—Se quejó cuando el sol ahora iluminó su rostro—...hola Black...¡Oh, perdón!—Se disculpó rápidamente en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la extraña pose en la que estaba con el castaño—¡Perdón, yo sólo...!

—White...¿qué eso de "yo también?—interrogó arqueando una ceja y estirándose por primera vez desde que ella se acostó sobre él. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y le dolía todo, mierda, no podría tener una batalla pokémon hasta esa tarde.

—¡¿Uh?!—gimió con desesperación. ¡Estúpido sueño!¡Estúpido subconsciente!¿Por qué tuvo que responder a ese "te amo" que le dijo el Black de su sueño?¡No tuvo que haber dicho nada!¡Pero no, dijo "yo también, Black" y él le besó en los labios! Arceus, qué estúpida situación—N-no es n-nad-da, sí, no estaba hablando con nadie.

—¿Y por qué dijiste mi nombre?—volvió a preguntar y White se debatía entre decirle o no. Quizás si sólo...—¿Sabes, White? Tu cabello huele a vainilla—dijo, aunque el comentario no tenía nada que ver con el asunto—, anoche no podía dormir porque me gustaba tanto que no quería dejar de olerlo. También puedo decir que abrazas fuerte—Sonrió ruborizándose ligeramente y apartando la mirada de ella.

—¡Allí está otra vez!—exclamó la chica señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo, él se giró sin comprender la situación y se encontró con un ceño fruncido proveniente de White.

—¿Qué?

—Primero dices algo, luego no quieres verme y te sonrojas—chilló en voz baja—¿Es que acaso te gusto o qué?—inquirió tocando el hombro de él con su índice, clavando ligeramente la uña en la camiseta negra que tenía. Black no respondió y bajó la cabeza.

Todas las piezas calzaron para White entonces; los sonrojos furtivos, las miradas tiernas, la preocupación que tuvo cuando el accidente de la noria, el corazón bajo su oído acelerado al máximo...

—Yo...te...gusto...—dijo lentamente, Black se levantó del suelo y se asomó en la ventana. Ella se había dado cuenta, estaba perdido—...mi sueño era contigo, Black—susurró caminando a su lado—. Tú me decías un...

—Te amo, White—interrumpió con calma.

—Y te respondía...

—Yo también, Black.

—Y entonces...—Pero ya la estaba besando en los labios, atrayéndola a él por la cintura y dejando que ese beso casto durara lo más posible—...sí...eso sucedió—dijo ella abrazándolo y ocultando la cara en el hombro de él, justo en la clavícula.

—¿Sabes White? Hoy podríamos buscar ese Pignite hembra que tanto quieres—susurró con una sonrisa, olisqueando el cabello marrón que estaba suelto a través de la espalda de ella.

—¿Uhm?¿Dónde están?

—Por aquellas montañas—habló, mientras ella señalaba el sitio equivocado—, no, un poco más acá—corrigió tomando su brazo y moviéndolo un poco hacia abajo y apuntando a un sitio más allá.

—Ah...

—Pero eso tendrá que ser más tarde—dijo girándose y acostándose en la cama, ella le miró sin comprender—, oye, no dormí hasta las dos de la madrugada, tengo el cuerpo entumecido, necesito reponer fuerzas...

—¿Puedo reponer fuerzas contigo?

—Depende...si te vas a acostar a mi lado y seré tu peluche, está bien. Pero si me vas a dejar en el suelo, será mejor que vayas a comer—Aunque ya White estaba junto a él, besándolo con las cortinas cerradas, ambos sumergidos en la oscuridad de la habitación—. Te amo, White...

—Yo también, Black.

* * *

LISTO JA

QUE "JERMOSO"

Me quedó lindo, aunque lo hice entre ayer y hoy porque estaba aburrida y quería añadir imágenes a mi colección de ships de pokémon (Special, Oldrivals, Hoenn y el Quest) así que BAM salió la inspiración en forma de indigestión.

Tuve que informarme en los mangas, y aunque no conseguí el de Black y White, pude ir a Wikia y leer todo lo que pachó, y me sorprende ver que sean una pareja de kawaii :3

Bueno, me voy en mi Kyorge porque el internet no es infinito :c

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que se va a Londres en su Kyorge.


End file.
